Dark Episode
by chibiLady001
Summary: Dark Episode in Aizawa Kousaku life. People always say "...even after the worst storms, the sun will shine again..." and Aizawa-sensei choose to believe it.
1. Chapter 1

Aizawa-sensei just done an operation. And this is his last operation for the day. He decided to grab something before he finished up the report since he had missed his lunch. The last meal he takes was the breakfast prepared by his wife.

Shiraishi-sensei; his wife was on leave that day since she had suffered morning sickness quite bad lately. Shiraishi-sensei had been pregnant. Yeah, their child. Aizawa-sensei smiles. He still can't believe that they were married couple and to be expect becomes parent soon.

Shiraishi-sensei was in her 6 months now. And because of that Aizawa-sensei had force her to take leave for days. At first, Shiraishi-sensei who always thinking about her patients disagree with that but since she herself can't afford to stands properly at ER, makes her take leaves.

Tachibana-sensei who was aware about that immediately approved the leave, as everybody knowing how workaholic Shiraishi-sensei is. Furthermore, she can change her mind anytime.

Aizawa-sensei smiles; he remembered clearly how Shiraishi-sensei glares to her ex-housemates; Hiyama-sensei just because Hiyama-sensei had asked Tachibana-sensei to approve it immediately. _Hiyama-sensei had stayed at Shiraishi-sensei house., si_ _nce Shiraishi-sensei had moved into Aizawa-sensei house, that he bought after he returned from Toronto._

Aizawa-sensei reached the office, want to take his things before went to the café. But something had disturbed him when he stops by at the office. The three figure who was in deep conversation looks so startled, noticing his arriving. Fujikawa-sensei had avoids his eyes while Haitani-sensei and Natori-sensei looks at each other.

"Doshite?" asked Aizawa in curious with his usual tone. The two junior looks at Fujikawa-sensei, asking him to answer it. Fujikawa-sensei cursed slowly while widened his eyes as he was unready to face Aizawa-sensei that time. But he definitely didn't want Aizawa-sensei asking him twice. At that time, Haitani-sensei and Natori-sensei stands simultaneously and leave the room, as they sense the tense in that room, leaving Fujikawa-sensei to take care the rest.

"You two…" Fujikawa-sensei flustered. He tries to be calm. "How… How the operation?" asked Fujikawa-sensei, to Aizawa-sensei.

"Barely success... But he is stable now…" answered Aizawa-sensei, still looking at Fujikawa-sensei while folding his hand firmly. Fujikawa-sensei sighs heavily.

"I'm not the person that should tell you about this..."

"About what?" asked Aizawa-sensei fast. He had cool down since he didn't glares at Fujikawa-sensei anymore. He pulls out his chair and sits while his hand busy in taking his things.

Fujikawa-sensei looked at Aizawa-sensei from his place, hesitates in telling the truth, but he knows he feel sorry to Aizawa-sensei. He just can't lie to him not because he afraid of Aizawa-sensei but he know how the feel of the person could have after heard the news.

"Looks, I'm totally not agreeing with this but she had warned me to not tell you until you finished your shift..."

Aizawa-sensei sensed something from it. A name had pop in his mind. _"Megumi?"_

Aizawa-sensei raised his head, noticing Fujikawa-sensei rubbing his hand. Fujikawa-sensei startled, as he had revealed the most important part.

Looking at the silent-no answer from Fujikawa-sensei, Aizawa-sensei had stood closer to Fujikawa-sensei, urge him to tell him. "Tell me now..."

Fujikawa-sensei takes a gulp before stands up. Again, he sighs while tap Aizawa-sensei shoulder.

"Come with me..." asked Fujikawa-sensei. Aizawa-sensei doesn't need to be told twice. He follows Fujikawa-sensei without question. He even could hear his own heart beat.

Either Aizawa-sensei or Fujikawa-sensei, both of them were silent. Aizawa-sensei feels uneasy as few nurses had look at them with sympathy looks. Meanwhile Fujikawa-sensei who steps ahead from Aizawa-sensei feel nervous, worried how Aizawa would handle the matter later. But knowing how Aizawa-sensei face the tense from ER, he believe Aizawa-sensei can accept the news calmly.

Aizawa-sensei realized that they had entered a ward, and he really worried now. He touched Fujikawa-sensei's shoulder, can't be patient as he want to know the truth badly.

"This is not funny, Fujikawa..." Aizawa can't finish his word. Something had comes into his mind that time but he try to deny it. Fujikawa-sensei had stop in front of a ward. Aizawa-sensei takes a look at the nameplate and he is not wrong. He looks again at Fujikawa-sensei in shocked.

"What… What happened?" asked Aizawa-sensei in pale.

"I know it's hard but she need you now..." said Fujikawa-sensei hold Aizawa-sensei shoulder firmly before signalling him to enter the room. Aizawa-sensei dumbfounded, didn't know how to react with the sudden news. He also could notice Fujikawa-sensei teary eye. For a happy-go-lucky person like Fujikawa-sensei to have the teary eyes for him, is unpredictable.

Fujikawa-sensei lets Aizawa-sensei steps into the ward alone before a figure join him at the back.

"I thought..." Saejima-san shocked looking at Aizawa-sensei presence that entered the room.

"I feel sorry to him… He should be the one that know about this at the first place..." told Fujikawa-sensei. Saejima-san nods; understand the feeling and she can't mad at Fujikawa-sensei because she also disagreed with Shiraishi-sensei decision. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder.

Fujikawa-sensei looks at his wife, want to ease her feeling. "She is strong... and so as Aizawa…"

Saejima-san nods, agree with that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Few hours before…_

Shiraishi just finished hanging the laundry. Today, she had completed her works since she had plan to rest while watching the TV. Suddenly she feels thirsty, maybe because she had done many works that morning. She wants to have a drink immediately.

However, when she was about to step into the kitchen, she had slipped on the floor. She had bumped down her hips on the floor in blinked of the eye, leave Shiraishi in pain. And unfortunately, her left arm had dislocated since she want to support her back just now.

At that time, Kousaku face appeared in her mind and she starts feel dizzy. She holds her stomach in pales, worried to death if anything happened to her baby. she try to call for a help but her phone was at living room. Her tears flow down through her cheek as she can't endure the hurts anymore.

 _Meanwhile..._

Hiyama was heading to Aizawa residence to give Shiraishi-sensei a visit. She was not alone as Ogata-san agreed to accompany her. They brought a basket full of fruits with them.

"I will make sure she eats all of this..." said Hiyama-sensei while looking at the basket.

"Of course she will eat this... It's good for her, deshou?"

"She got a good-girl-face that have a good-diet-menu but you know, she had become weird after she pregnant… She had craving many things…." Hiyama-sensei sighs before laugh bitterly thinking her ex-housemates request. "She had asked something weird and give excuse that her baby want it…"

"Did she ask you to buy it?" Ogata was shocked.

"Of course no…" answered Hiyama-sensei fast. "It's Aizawa... He can't win with her so he asked my opinion... So I ended up warning her on behalf of her own husband..."

Ogata smirk. "He lost to Shiraishi?"

Hiyama laugh. "He loves her too much..."

Ogata-san laugh along, can't believe that Aizawa-sensei had weak point other than his Oba-chan.

Few minutes later, the two had arrived at Aizawa residence. A huge bungalow stands proudly in front of them; surrounded by a huge garden. The couple steps inside while looking around as they didn't noticed anybody there.

Ogata-san looks at Hiyama-sensei. "It's too quiet, deshou?" he feels uneasy. Hiyama-sensei feels the same but she try to ignored it. She presses the bell and waits for the response.

"Is she home?" Hiyama-sensei feel worried since she had pressed the bell few times.

Ogata-san raised his shoulder, no idea. Hiyama-sensei decides to look around. "Let me check her at the back…"

Ogata-san nods while put the basket on the nearest table. He feels amazed looking at the garden. Neat and full of flowers. He wonders when Aizawa couple had time to raise it.

Suddenly Hiyama-sensei scream loud makes Ogata-san in startled. "Mihoko?" A figure appeared in front of him in panicked.

"Nande?" asked Ogata-san

Hiyama-sensei was in teary. She holds her chest. "Shiraishi!"

Ogata-san senses something.

"She... She..." Hiyama-sensei was trembling hard in panicked. She fast pulls Ogata-san hand and asked him to follow her to the left side of the house.

Hiyama-sensei pointed to the window, asking him to get a peek inside the house. Ogata-san just do like she asked. From the window, Ogata-san noticed a figure on the floor. "Is that Shiraishi-sensei?" Ogata-san jaws dropped as he noticed the blood too.

Hiyama-sensei holds her phone in trembling, want to call for ambulance.

Ogata-san feels lost; didn't expect the incident. He then decides to check the door at the front, but like what he expects, it was locked. Same goes to the other door. He steps fast to Hiyama-sensei, want to inform her. But from far, he saw she can't stop cries, with her eyes still looking at the figure. Ogata-san can't stand looking at that scene.

"How can we get into..." Ogata-san didn't finish his words as his eyes found something that can solve their problem. Hiyama-sensei turn her face to her right side and realized Ogata-san had held something big in his hand.

"You said just now, he loves her than anything, right?" asked Ogata-san, want to confirm about it. At his left hand, there is a hoe that he found nearby.

Hiyama-sensei nods unconsciously. "Your hand?"

"I can do this at least…" Ogata-san knocked hard on the window, try to break it. After 3rd times he tries, finally, he managed to break it down.

Hiyama-sensei stands in startled. "It's brilliant?" Hiyama looks curious. She didn't realized that Ogata-san had much energy on his hand to break the window after the accident happened to him during her temporarily in ER. Ogata-san unlocked the window from inside and steps into the house.

Hiyama-sensei wonder whether she could jump like Ogata-san. But before she could ready to do that, Ogata-san had prevent her to do so.

"Don't' step in… I will open the door…" said Ogata-san before steps inside the house with his shoes. Hiyama-sensei nods and runs to the front door.

Hiyama-sensei runs closer to Shiraishi. "Shiraishi!"

Shiraishi who was half-conscious, moved her hand a bit. "Hiyama…"

Hiyama-sensei fast checks on her condition. Ogata-san was looking at the two, standby if Hiyama-sensei needs help.

"Help me..." Shiraishi asked for the help in teary. Hiyama-sensei then looks around and she suddenly raised her head, looking at Ogata-san. "I'm afraid we are too late..."

Ogata startled and at the same time, the ambulance had come. Hiyama-sensei try her best to save her friends and even it impossible to help the baby now, she still hope the miracle would happened; even it just a slightly hope.

 _At hospital…_

Tachibana-sensei had assisted Mitsui-sensei who just return to lifesaving few months. Together with Hiyama-sensei, Saejima-san and Yukimura-san, they try to save both mother and the baby.

"Is it true?" Fujikawa-sensei appeared in the room. He just know about the incident from the nurse. But since no one answered him, he steps to look by himself.

"Shiraishi!" Fujikawa-sensei can't hide his shocked. He had many questions in his mind but what makes him more curious was Aizawa whereabouts. He looks around few times, try to located Aizawa.

"Where is Aizawa?" asked Fujikawa-sensei in curious. Before Saejima-san could answer him, Mitsui-sensei suddenly had infrom something.

"It's impossible..." Mitsui-sensei shook her head.

Fujikawa-sensei can't wait. He needs to inform Aizawa. Saejima-san who noticed it, fast hold Fujikawa-sensei arm. "She asked this… She wants to tell it by herself..."

"Nani?" Fujikawa-sensei feels unsatisfied. Saejima-san eyes looks deep on him. "Or at least, wait until his duty end..."

Fujikawa-sensei looks around and none of the doctors or nurse denied that. Then, he meets with Hiyama-sensei eyes. "She asked me that in ambulance..." Hiyama sighs.

"Shiraishi..." Fujikawa-sensei lost his words. Saejima-san steps back to her place, facing Tachibana-sensei and standing beside Mitsui-sensei who was still in battling. On the other hand, Fujikawa-sensei had shut his mouth, didn't want making them lost concentration. His mouths keeps praying no more lives lost.

 _After few hour..._

Haitani had reached the staff station. From far, he noticed, Yokomine-sensei, Natori-sensei and Yukimura-san were in deep conversation. He walks closer to them.

"What happened?" asked Haitani-sensei before sitting facing Yokomine-sensei. Natori-sensei who was at his side, looking at him in jaw dropped. Yukimura-san blinks her eyes few times.

"Didn't you heard about the incident this morning?" asked Natori-sensei.

Haitani-sensei feels uneasy while shook his head. "About what?"

"You really didn't hear it?" asked Yokomine-sensei again.

"Err… Yes…" Haitani-sensei leans forward. "What incident?"

"Shiraishi-sensei had miscarriage…" told Yukimura-san. Natori-sensei and Yokomine-sensei were waiting for Haitani-sensei reaction.

"Nani?" Haitani-sensei in shocked. "But Aizawa-sensei didn't…"

"She didn't want to informed him yet…" told Yokomine-sensei fast. For the third times, Yukimura-san had told again the conversation in the room earlier to Haitani-sensei. Haitani-sensei just listens to it, without interrupts.

"What is she thinking?" Haitani-sensei raised his head after Yukimura-san ends it.

"Her mood was unstable, and maybe it best if Aizawa-sensei know about this..." Yokomine-sensei voice out her thought.

"Fujikawa-sensei also thought the same, but this is her own request..." Yukimura-san looks sad. Haitai-sensei sighs heavily.

"Where is Aizawa-sensei?" asked Natori-sensei while looking around. "You with him just now, deshou?"

Haitani-sensei nods. "He got another operation to be attended…" told him.

"So, he really busy today... and that's why Shiraishi didn't want to disturb him..." comment Natori-sensei.

"She is Shiraishi-sensei after all..." reply Haitani-sensei makes the three nods unconsciously. _Always think about others and put her the last..._

After a while, Haitani-sensei and Natori-sensei decides to the office while Yokomine-sensei and Yukimura-san had walked to the cafe to get some snacks.

Haitani-sensei sudden sighs makes Natori-sensei looks at him.

"Still thinks about that?" asked Natori-sensei.

Haitani-sensei rubs both his hand. He looks at the clock on his table, it's had passed lunch time.

"Are you waiting for Aizawa-sensei?" asked Natori-sensei since Haitani-sensei didn't answer him just now.

"He didn't takes his lunch…" said Haitani-sensei. "The operation should end few hours ago…"

Natori-sensei nods. "Maybe he needs to assist another operation…"

Haitani-sensei still looks uneasy. Somehow Natori-sensei could understand his feeling. "It's Shiraishi-sensei own decision. Like Hiyama-sensei said, we can't do anything…"

"But whatever the reason is, Aizawa-sensei must know this…" Haitani-sensei stated his opinion firmly.

"He..." Natori-sensei can't finish his words when Haitani-sensei interrupts him.

"We are talking about Aizawa-sensei, the reliable doctor! Even he always with his stoic expression faces but he got good side too... I am sure he didn't agree with this and hope that we were on his side..." said Haitani-sensei makes Natori-sensei silent for a while.

"You got your point there, Haitani…" said someone makes both Haitani-sensei and Natori-sensei turn their face to the door. They take a relieved breath since he was Fujikawa-sensei.

"But don't let him heard your first statement…" Fujikawa-sensei sits facing them. "His stares could make you regrets…"

Natori-sensei smirks while hearing it while Haitani-sensei nods few times, try to process new advice.

Fujikawa-sensei sighs while stretching his hand to upwards. "I'm not agreeing with that too…"

Haitani-sensei raised his head.

"You know, when Haruka miscarriage before, I try my best to not leave her alone…" Fujikawa-sensei looks deep into his hand. "She tends to think too much when she alone… and it's not good for her health…"

"Eh…" Haitani-sensei was worried.

"Just now I visit her, she didn't talk much… or rather she didn't talk at all…" inform Fujikawa-sensei. "She even ignored Haruka when she tries to cheer her…"

Natori-sensei feels doubt with his early decision. Somewhere in his heart had urge him to support Haitani-sensei.

"Fujikawa-sensei… I think we need to tell Aizawa-sensei about this…" Haitani-sensei leans forward. Natori-sensei fast looking at Fujikawa-sensei, want to know his decision.

"We never know how she feels but Aizawa-sensei could do something about it…" said Haitani-sensei, try to persuade Fujikawa-sensei. He can't agreed with Shiraishi-sensei this time. Furthermore, this time whatever aspect he considered, Shiraishi-sensei decision was still at fault.

"I think…" Natori-sensei interrupts. "…I'm agreed with him…" Natori-sensei finally gives his thought to that conversation. Haitani-sensei pulls a smile after gain vote from Natori-sensei. "Aizawa-sensei had right to know about this..."

Fujikawa-sensei looks at the faces in front of him before smiles. "If that so, let's pray that we are save from his gaze starting today…" He grips his hand firmly while looking at his watch.

 _While they were in deep conversation, at the other side of hospital..._

Saejima-san steps out from the room. There is no calm in her face as she was worried about her colleague. She sighs heavily.

Saejima-san recalled back when her miscarriage incident happened. At that time, she feels guilty in ignoring Shiraishi-sensei advice. She was taking easy about her pregnant. She even frowns to her when she tries to advice her in elevator.

She still remembered how she feels embarrassed to meet Shiraishi-sensei after that incident. It was because she had ignored her advice.

And she also didn't expect that Shiraishi-sensei also the one that pull her back to her original character. Shiraishi-sensei was the one that pull her back, facing the reality.

And this time, she should payback what Shiraishi-sensei had done to her. But somehow, she didn't have any courage to do so after looking at Shiraishi-sensei face just now.

She was different. No gentle face that she always have when she greets her every morning. No bright smiles that she always give to her when they meet. No words from her that she usually replies whenever she asked.

She feels like she was facing new Shiraishi at that time and she feels guiltier after realized she wasn't capable to cheer Shiraishi-sensei like what she do to her when she miscarriage before.

While Saejima-san was in deep thinking, suddenly a nurse had approaches her and asked her something at the staff station. Saejima-san fast clearing her mind and give help to the nurse. Once it ends, Saejima-san decides to return back to ER, want to do her routine task as flight nurse, at least she could gain more courage to face Shiraishi-sensei later. But two figures in front of her had stopped her steps.

As she decided to look from far, she stands there for a while until one of the them had entered he room, leaving the other person standing at the outside. She had unconsciously steps and stands beside that person.

"I thought..." Saejima-san was confused. Fujikawa nods while defend his action which later sounds reasonable to her. However, Saejima-san still in worried.

"She is strong so as Aizawa..." said Fujikawa-sensei try to calm his wife.


End file.
